


Urban Legend, Happy Hour

by Arches67



Category: Daredevil (TV), Person of Interest (TV)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arches67/pseuds/Arches67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John et Matt sortent enfin prendre un verre ensemble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Urban Legend, Happy Hour

**Author's Note:**

> 24 décembre : petit cadeau de Noël. Joyeuses fêtes
> 
>  
> 
> Un nouvel épisode de mon univers Légende Urbaine, crossover Person of Interest/Daredevil. 
> 
> Scénario minimaliste (pas vraiment surprenant de ma part…), mais il était grand temps que John et Matt se retrouvent autour d'un verre…
> 
> Merci à Yellowstone69 pour la lecture. You're the best!

 

 

_Hell's Kitchen, bureau de Nelson & Murdock_

Le mobile de Matt Murdock siffla, annonçant l'arrivée d'un sms. Il fronça les sourcils, surpris. La plupart des gens lui laissaient des messages vocaux. Siri avait tendance à donner un ton bien trop solennel aux messages.

## La première tournée est pour moi. Je passe à ton bureau à 19h00. J ##

De toute évidence, Siri ne comprenait rien aux textes qu'il lisait…

Le message était clair et bref; et ne prêtait pas à la discussion. Le numéro d'appel était masqué. Matt rit doucement.

"Très bien, John," répondit-il à voix haute. "Je t'attends."

Il n'avait pas revu John depuis Noël. Dès qu'il avait retrouvé ses forces, il avait glissé son costume dans un sac prêté par Finch et avait quitté la station de métro. Les choses avaient été plutôt calmes et il avait pu se remettre de ses blessures tranquillement. Il avait même passé le réveillon du Nouvel An avec Foggy et Karen. Puis la vie avait repris son cours, Matt partageant son temps entre défense des innocents à son bureau et… défense des innocents dans la rue.

/ / / / /

A 19 heures, Matt éteignit son ordinateur, attrapa son manteau et s'arrêta devant le bureau de Foggy. Il ne lui avait pas parlé de ses projets.

"Je m'en vais. A demain."

Il put sentir Foggy se crisper de l'autre côté de la pièce. Son ami était sans doute en train d'imaginer mille scénarios, plus dangereux les uns que les autres. Matt secoua la tête, amusé.

"Du calme, je ne sors pas me battre si c'est ce qui t'inquiète."

Comme d'habitude, Foggy fit une grimace. "Je sais que Karen est déjà partie, mais je n'aime pas trop que tu parles de ça au bureau…"

Foggy avait fini par se faire une raison sur son secret, mais le sujet restait sensible. Matt avait parfaitement conscience que son ami avait surtout peur pour lui.

"Tu veux qu'on convienne d'un code pour parler de 'ça' ?"

"Ca n'en changera pas la teneur. Un chat reste un chat."

"Un chat ?" répéta Matt confus.

"Tu préfères une version plus poétique ? C'est quoi le vers déjà ? 'ce que nous appelons rose, sous un autre nom'…"

"Bon, laissons M. Shakespeare tranquille. Je vais juste prendre un verre avec un ami, pas de quoi en faire une histoire."

"Un ami ?" demanda Foggy, surpris. "Je croyais que Karen et moi étions tes seuls amis. Tu as d'autres secrets en réserve ?" demanda-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils.

"John," expliqua Matt patiemment. C'était une des promesses faites à Foggy, plus jamais de mensonges. Il faisait de gros efforts sur ce sujet. Ca n'était pas toujours facile d'aller à l'encontre des habitudes d'une vie entière.

"John ? Le type qui était dans ton lit il y a quelques mois ?" Foggy fit une grimace en s'entendant. "Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire," ajouta-t-il précipitamment. "Je ne savais pas que vous étiez resté en contact…"

Foggy n'avait jamais posé de questions au sujet de John, et Matt n'avait pas été très enclin à en parler. L'homme était un mystère ambulant, expliquer à Foggy qu'il était devenu proche d'un ex-espion international n'allait certainement pas rassurer son ami.

"On ne se voit pas beaucoup…" dit-il, haussant une épaule. Et parlant de secrets… Matt avait peut-être oublié de lui parler de son accident la veille de Noël. Et il n'allait certainement pas aborder le sujet maintenant.

"Amusez-vous bien," lança Foggy avant de se repencher sur son dossier.

Matt pouvait sentir les vagues de curiosité émaner du bureau. Tôt ou tard, il lui faudrait parler de John à Foggy. Pour lui dire quoi ? C'est un type qui comprend ce que je fais, un peu parce qu'il fait plus ou moins la même chose que moi, mais pas de la même manière… oui, ça allait être une conversation très intéressante.

"Merci."

Ils aborderaient le sujet un autre jour. Pour le moment, il allait juste essayer de passer une soirée agréable, profiter d'un moment de détente, avec un homme qui en manquait probablement autant que lui.

/ / / /

John attendait à quelques mètres de l'entrée du bâtiment. Quand il avait envoyé le message à Matt, il ne s'était pas soucié de lui demander s'il était libre. Le jeune homme avait droit à une vie privée, autre que son travail d'avocat ou justicier. Du peu qu'ils avaient partagé, il n'avait pas vraiment l'impression que Matt ait une petite amie… Mais s'il s'avérait qu'il n'était pas libre, il ferait demi-tour.

Matt sortit de l'immeuble et s'arrêta un instant avant de se diriger droit sur lui. Il lui frappa le tibia de sa canne.

"Généralement les gens s'écartent quand ils voient approcher un aveugle," indiqua Matt, un sourire frôlant ses lèvres.

"Généralement un aveugle ne sait pas où se trouve la personne qui l'attend," répliqua John avec un sourire, nullement surpris que Matt l'ait repéré parmi les badauds.

"Tu étais facile à repérer. Je croyais que vous autres espions étiez plus doués que ça…"

"Je suis vraiment content qu'on soit du même côté." Matt serait un opposant effrayant, se dit John.

"J'ai des doutes. Je suis passablement sûr que la loi n'approuve pas une partie de nos activités…"

"Tu vois… exactement ce que je disais," répondit John, venant se placer à côté de Matt.

Ils descendirent la rue vers une artère plus animée ; Matt posa sa main sur le coude de John par habitude, le laissant les guider.

/ / / / /

John et Matt étaient assis dans un coin du bar. Ils avaient partagé un rire amusé quand tous les deux s'étaient naturellement dirigés vers le siège permettant de garder un oeil sur la porte d'entrée. John s'y était assis en jetant un regard noir à Matt.

"Toi, tu n'as pas besoin de réellement voir la porte de toute façon," gronda-t-il.

Matt avait secoué la tête avec un rire amusé. Cela faisait du bien d'être traité comme un être "normal". La plupart des gens étaient toujours mal à l'aise ; même Foggy avait mis quelques semaines à l'université avant de trouver ses marques. John connaissait ses capacités et donc, non seulement le traitait comme tout un chacun, mais s'attendait à ce qu'il utilise ses dons. Comme s'il trouvait stupide d'aller à l'encontre de sa nature.

La première tournée de bières agrémenta une conversation banale, prenant des nouvelles de l'un et l'autre. Leurs rencontres précédentes, malgré les situations dans lesquelles ils s'étaient trouvés, ou peut-être à cause des situations dans lesquelles ils étaient, leur avait donné l'occasion de partager quelques sujets personnels ; elles avaient aussi clairement défini les lignes à ne pas franchir. Ils pouvaient être francs sur les conversations abordées, le cadre était en place.

Bien évidemment, la deuxième tournée libéra un peu plus les langues, certains murs devenant moins infranchissables.

"Hell's Kitchen a connu des moments vraiment difficiles et je peux aider. Il y a beaucoup à faire, mais le moindre petit geste peut faire la différence."

"Comment as-tu commencé ? Tu ne t'es pas juste réveillé un matin et décidé d'agir."

"Comment as-tu commencé, toi ?" rétorqua Matt. "On est loin de ton boulot d'espion…" Il eut un rire en entendant le cœur de John bondir. "Calme toi, je ne veux rien savoir de ça. Je crois que j'ai parfaitement saisi le 'si je te dis, je devrai te tuer'."

"Oui, ça m'ennuierait effectivement d'en arriver là," répondit John, le plus sérieusement du monde.

"Tu pourrais toujours essayer, bien sûr," répliqua Matt, retenant difficilement un sourire.

La rencontre serait sans doute des plus intéressantes. Etant tous les deux plus qu’aptes à se combattre, l’issue d’un affrontement paraissait difficile à pronostiquer.. S'ils devaient vraiment se battre, John finirait probablement par avoir le dernier mot car il n'hésiterait pas à faire feu de son arme, alors que Matt n'utilisait que son corps.

John prit une gorgée de bière.

"Je traversais un moment difficile," commença-t-il. Si se tuer lentement avec de l'alcool plutôt que de se suicider d'une balle dans la tête pouvait être considéré comme un "moment difficile". "Finch m'a fait libérer."

Matt éclata de rire.

"Ton talent pour les raccourcis est stupéfiant. Je suis avocat, j'aime faire trainer les histoires en longueur, insister sur le moindre détail. Allez, crache le morceau, je veux les détails croustillants."

John sourit. Matt était tenace, il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire, et il était clairement tout simplement curieux sur cette histoire.

"J'étais tranquille dans mon coin dans le métro. Juste moi et M. Johnny Walker, ou l'un de ses amis, je prenais généralement ce qu'il y avait de moins cher en rayon. Des types ont pensé qu'ils pouvaient s'en prendre au clochard. Je ne voulais pas me battre, j'ai vraiment essayé de ne pas riposter, mais on n'a pas toujours le choix."

"Je doute qu'ils aient été à la hauteur."

"Clairement. Donc forcément, ça s'est retourné contre moi. Selon l'agent qui m'a interrogé," sa voix se cassa une seconde, mais il reprit instantanément, "j'aurais dû les laisser m'amocher un peu plus."

Il reprit de la bière. Il ne voulait pas parler de Carter. Il ne voulait pas penser à Carter ; surtout pas en face de Monsieur je suis capable de détecter un mensonge à ta façon de respirer.

Matt fut frappé de plein fouet par la vague de tristesse qui s'échappa de John. Le sentiment s'était manifesté au moment où John avait parlé de l'inspecteur de police. De toute évidence, cette rencontre n'était pas aussi banale qu'il le racontait. Mais s'il ne voulait rien dire, il ne lui en voudrait pas. Partager des souvenirs et expériences étaient une chose, partager des émotions était une toute autre voie que ni l'un ni l'autre n'était encore prêt à aborder. Il ignora l'hésitation et attendit patiemment que John poursuive son récit.

"Evidemment quand ils ont vérifié mes empreintes, ça s'est compliqué."

"Tu étais fiché ?"

"Tu ne peux pas toujours porter des gants…."

"Mais ils n'avaient rien, pas vrai ? Juste des empreintes, pas de visage." Matt réfléchit un instant. "Pas de quoi t'inculper."

"C'est là qu'intervient Finch…"

"Logique. De bons avocats pouvaient facilement retourner le dossier. Tu avais été agressé, les caméras de surveillance le prouvaient ; ils n'avaient pas assez d'éléments contre toi."

"Et je suis sorti du commissariat avant que l'inspecteur ne puisse commencer à poser de vraies questions."

"C'est comme ça que vous avez commencé à travailler ensemble ? Ta façon de le rembourser ? De toute évidence, tu n'avais pas un rond à l'époque."

"A l'époque ?" répéta John.

"Ben, tu ne me sembles pas être dans le besoin…"

John ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer puis laissa tomber. Matt voyait bien trop de choses.

"En fait non. Il s'est avéré que Finch me surveillait depuis un moment. Il avait besoin d'un partenaire avec les talents adéquats."

"Il est le cerveau, toi les muscles," conclut Matt.

"Dans les grandes lignes, oui."

"Bien sûr, ça ne me dit pas comment lui obtient les informations." Il se mit à rire en sentant John se tendre. "Je sais, pas de questions…" Il secoua la tête amusé. "Et arrête de me foudroyer du regard. Un jour ou l'autre je saurai, John. Je peux te le garantir…" promit-il doucement.

"Ca, je n'en doute pas," murmura John. Matt ignorait le danger auquel il s'exposait.

Il finit sa bouteille et fit un signe à la serveuse. Il attendit en silence, le regard penché sur Matt.

Le silence s'attarda, puis Matt demanda, "quoi ?"

John souleva un sourcil incrédule.

"Oh ! A mon tour de parler je suppose" fit Matt, l'air penaud.

La serveuse posa les verres et Matt fronça les sourcils.

"Qu'est-ce que tu nous a commandé ?" demanda-t-il.

"Parce que bien sûr tu es capable de faire la différence entre un verre et une bouteille," grommela John.

"Ben, déjà, y'a quatre verres…" expliqua Matt un peu confus.

"Si je n'avais pas vu la contrepartie de tes sens, je crois que je serais un peu jaloux."

"Qu'est-ce que t'as commandé ?"

"Tu ne devines pas ?

Matt expira sèchement, puis se concentra sur les arômes. "Bière et whisky."

"Boilermaker !" confirma John. "Je me suis dit qu'on allait avoir besoin de quelque chose de plus corsé si je voulais te tirer les vers du nez."

"Parlant de contrepartie…" murmura Matt.

"Attends. Tu es en train de me dire qu'un irlandais ne tient pas l'alcool ?"

"Irlandais ?"

"Murdock ?"

"100% Hell's Kitchen dans mon cas…"

Il fit signe à John de verser le whisky dans la bière. Il prit le verre, porta un toast à l'attention de John et avala une longue rasade.

"C'est plutôt amusant que je ne puisse pas boire maintenant. J'ai avalé ma première gorgée de whisky alors que j'avais à peine neuf ans."

"Tu tapais dans les bouteilles de ton père quand il disputait un match ?"

"Non, il me l'avait fait boire pour que je ne tremble pas pendant que je le recousais."

John ouvrit la bouche pour répondre puis la ferma d'un coup sec. Il devrait peut-être envisager d'écrire un roman sur la vie de Matt ; il était sûr d'en faire un best-seller.

"Quand tu m'avais dit que tu soignais ton père, je n'avais pas vraiment imaginé que ça impliquait des points de suture…" admit John.

"Sur son visage," ajouta Matt avec une grimace. Et le plus fou dans l'histoire, c'est que c'était de bons souvenirs.

Ils burent en silence pendant un moment, profitant juste de leur compagnie mutuelle.

"Alors, la première fois ?" demanda John.

"Que j'ai embrassé une fille ?" demanda Matt s'efforçant de conserver un visage sérieux. "Je ne pensais pas que nous en étions à ce stade d'intimité."

"Gros malin…"

"Je n'avais pas planifié cette partie de ma vie, tu sais."

"Je doute que l'on s'éveille un beau matin en décidant de faire ça," convint John la voix basse.

"Mon père a toujours insisté pour que j'étudie. Je devais faire mes devoirs tous les soirs, aucune échappatoire. J'avais de la chance, j'étais plutôt doué."

"Le droit n'est pas la filière la plus facile."

"Tu m'étonnes. Certains jours, à l'université, tu te demandes vraiment pourquoi tu as choisi un cursus pareil."

"Pour aider les gens ?" suggéra John.

"C'est ce qui t'a motivé pour entrer dans l'armée ?"

"Il se trouve que j'étais doué, mais la vraie raison est beaucoup moins louable." John reprit une gorgée de bière. Matt attendait patiemment un sourcil levé. "Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. C'était ça ou la prison."

"Oh…"

"Oui, je n'en suis pas très fier."

Matt le regarda, les sourcils froncés. "Je vois que la culpabilité n'est pas un truc réservé à nous autres catholiques."

"Pardon ?" La religion était vraiment très loin des préoccupations de John.

"J'avais cessé de me confesser pendant un certain temps. Quand j'y suis retourné, c'était pour demander l'absolution avant… que je ne m'attaque à des types…"

"Je ne savais pas que ça marchait comme ça. Je croyais que vous demandiez pardon après avoir commis vos pêchés."

"Je pensais que je me sentirais moins coupable. Tu sais, le fait de prévenir Dieu à l'avance."

"Tu ne peux pas te sentir coupable d'aider les gens, Matt."

"Ce n'est pas ce qui me pose problème," murmura Matt finissant son verre.

"Ce qui explique ton aversion pour les armes," marmonna John.

Matt posa son verre vide sur la table et fit signe à la serveuse de leur resservir la même chose.

"Je croyais que tu évitais de trop boire…"

"Tu en sais déjà tellement sur moi que quelques verres de plus ne vont pas changer grand-chose."

"C'est une tactique d'avocat ?"

"Quoi donc ?"

"Ta façon d'éviter de répondre à ma question."

John reprit d'une voix sérieuse, "Matt, si tu ne veux pas me le dire, rien ne t'y oblige. Dieu sait que je préférerais me couper un bras que d'aborder certains sujets."

Matt rit doucement. "Oui, j'avais remarqué."

La serveuse posa les verres sur la table. D'une main sûre, Matt prit les shots et les versa dans les bières, regardant John avec un petit sourire en coin.

"Frimeur," murmura John.

"J'entendais cette petite fille pleurer toutes les nuits, son père qui entrait dans sa chambre…"

John étouffa une insulte.

"Un soir, j'ai décidé que ça ne pouvait pas continuer. Le résultat n'était pas très beau à voir, mais il n'a plus jamais recommencé. Et j'ai compris que j'allais avoir besoin de gants par la même occasion," ajouta Matt avec une grimace. Il avait mis ses mains dans un drôle d'état ce soir-là, et s'il y avait bien une chose dont il avait besoin…

Il frotta le bord du verre de l'index ; John resta silencieux.

"Aider cette gamine m'avait procuré un tel sentiment de… libération, d'avoir fait quelque chose de bien. C'était très agréable. J'ai pensé que je pouvais mettre à profit ce qu'on m'avait enseigné."

"Stick," se souvint John ; le type qui avait pris Matt sous son aile pendant un temps.

"Je ne tuerai jamais personne ; c'est ma limite. Mais ma conscience a parfois un peu de mal quand même."

"J'avoue avoir du mal à comprendre comment tu concilies ta foi avec tes activités nocturnes."

Matt fit une grimace. Lui aussi avait souvent du mal…

/ / / / /

Les verres sur la table étaient vides. Ils n'en avaient pas recommandé d'autres. La soirée était bien entamée, il était temps d'y mettre fin.

"C'était sympa. Faudra qu'on le refasse."

"Tu as raison. Un verre entre collègues de temps à autre," confirma Matt la voix un peu pâteuse.

"Collègues ?" répéta John amusé.

"Oui, tu sais." Il regarda autour de lui comme pour s'assurer que personne ne les écoutait, "les justiciers solitaires."

"Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ce terme."

"Non, ça ça va. Je n'aime pas qu'on m'appelle superhéros."

"Qu'y a-t-il de mal ?"

"Je ne suis pas un superhéros ! Je n'ai pas de 'super' pouvoirs. De fait, je suis aveugle. Tu peux difficilement être plus in-super."

"In-super…" répéta John avec un sourire amusé. "Et dire que tu es allé à l'université… Mais je suppose que tu avais raison. L'alcool, ça ne te réussit pas trop."

"Ca brouille mes sens. Tout bouge trop vite. Je ne peux plus suivre."

Matt se leva et posa la main précipitamment sur la table quand le sol bougea sous ses pieds. John se leva rapidement et lui prit le coude. Il les conduisit vers la porte arrière ; elle était plus proche et la ruelle serait plus discrète si Matt venait à être malade.

Une fois sortis, Matt inspira profondément puis fit une grimace.

"Bon sang, ça pue." Il ignora délibérément les arômes nauséabonds et se redressa un peu.

"Ca va mieux ?" demanda John avec bienveillance.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. "Partons avant que ça ne devienne embarrassant pour moi."

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers le bout de la ruelle pour reprendre la rue principale et trouver un taxi.

"Donnez-moi vos portefeuille en douceur, et tout se passera bien," cria une voix derrière eux.

"J'y crois pas !" s'exclama Matt.

"Ta gueule ! Balancez votre fric."

John leva les mains doucement. "D'accord, on ne veut pas d'histoires."

"Hein, quoi ?" fit Matt incrédule.

"Joue le jeu," murmura John d'une voix si basse que seul Matt pouvait l'entendre.

Le fusillant du regard, Matt leva les mains, tenant sa canne bien en évidence. Autant jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout. Qu'est-ce que John pouvait bien mijoter ?

Les mains en évidence, John se tourna lentement vers leur agresseur.

"Ecoute, j'ai invité mon ami prendre un verre. Ca n'était pas donné ; j'ai besoin d'un peu de liquide pour rentrer…"

Matt réussit à transformer son éclat de rire en sorte de toux soudaine.

"Ecoute le vieux, tu veux pas jouer avec moi…"

"Il est vexant ; je ne suis pas si vieux que ça…" fit remarquer John à Matt à voix basse.

Matt secoua la tête abasourdi.

"… j'ai un couteau et je sais m'en servir," poursuivit le voleur, tenant dans sa main un couteau de chasse.

Gardant ses mains ouvertes, John ouvrit sa veste lentement comme s'il allait sortir son portefeuille.

"Et moi j'ai un revolver, et je sais aussi m'en servir," fit-il pointant son arme sur leur attaquant déconfit.

Matt ne peut retenir son éclat de rire et baissa les bras en entendant le bruit de pas s'éloignant en courant.

"Rabat joie," lança-t-il à John.

"Nan, il n'en valait pas la peine."

"Et bien, c'était une façon intéressante de clore notre soirée."

"Allons-y. Trouvons un taxi avant que l'on ne croise d'autres tarés."

"Dommage qu'on n'ait pas eu à se battre. Je t'aurais montré quelques-uns de mes trucs."

Mettant sa canne entre les mains de John d'un geste brusque, Matt fit un salto arrière, suivi d'un deuxième, puis d'une vrille. Son pied glissa sur quelque chose et il parvint à transformer sa perte d'équilibre en geste plus ou moins coordonné, un genou à terre l'empêchant de s'étaler de tout son long.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai écrasé ?" demanda-t-il fusillant le sol du regard.

John s'approcha et avala un rire en constatant la raison de la chute de Matt.

"Une peau de banane," expliqua-t-il.

Matt resta silencieux quelques secondes, comme abasourdi. "Une peau de banane ?" répéta-t-il lentement.

Il s'effondra avec un rire hystérique et John ne put retenir un sourire. La réaction de Matt tenait plus d'un gamin que d'un justicier solitaire aguerri, son gloussement n'était pas digne d'un avocat…

"Lève-toi Murdock. On y va, t'es torché."

Matt lui avait dit que l'alcool affectait ses sens, il avait oublié de préciser qu'il se conduisait aussi comme un ado.

"Je vais te trouver un taxi avant que tu ne te ridiculises davantage."

Matt se redressa, essayant de retrouver un minimum de dignité. "Pour ton information, je suis tout à fait capable de rentrer chez moi sur mes deux pieds."

"Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Mais tu me montreras tes talents un autre jour, d'accord ?"

"T'es vraiment pas drôle, John," bougonna Matt.

"Et toi, tu es bourré."

Tenant le coude de Matt, John les conduisit vers la rue principale et arrêta un taxi facilement. Il ouvrit la porte et aida le jeune homme à monter.

L'avocat s'assit et posa sa tête en arrière. John poussa un soupir.

"Bouge-toi, Murdock. Je te raccompagne. J'ai l'impression que tu ne connais même plus ton adresse."

"Mais si," protesta Matt. "J'habite par là…" fit-il en secouant la main vers l'avant.

"Bien sûr…"

Secouant la tête amusé, John s'installa et donna l'adresse au chauffeur.

/ / / / /

Le temps d'arriver à l'appartement de Matt, celui-ci était passablement endormi. John parvint à le secouer suffisamment pour l'aider à rentrer chez lui, puis le poussa dans la chambre. Il lui enleva sa veste et chaussures.

"Ne compte pas sur moi pour te déshabiller. Tu dors tout habillé," expliqua-t-il au jeune homme à moitié inconscient.

Matt grogna et se redressa soudainement. "Quelqu'un a besoin d'aide," dit-il en essayant de se lever.

"Ouah, Matt, non !" John le repoussa en position allongée. "Tu n'es vraiment pas en état de sortir."

"Mais je le dois. Ils ont besoin de moi," se justifia Matt presque au bord des larmes, se battant contre les mains de John.

"Je vais m'en occuper, d'accord ? Ce soir, c'est moi qui veille sur la ville."

Matt pencha la tête, comme lorsqu'il écoutait un bruit éloigné. Il hocha la tête, apparemment apaisé par ce qu'il entendait. Mon cœur probablement, se dit John. S'assurant qu'il disait la vérité.

"Tu me comprends, John. Personne d'autre ne comprends ça…"

Oui, John comprenait. La culpabilité, la fureur, le besoin désespéré d'agir, la douleur des pertes humaines. Il comprenait "ça" parfaitement.

Il recouvrit le corps de la couverture.

"Rendors-toi. Nous sauverons la ville ensemble un autre jour."

 

Fin


End file.
